Slow Fire
by EPF698
Summary: My version of the Maze Runner! Thomas comes up in the box and from that moment on everything changes. There is spoilers so if you haven't read the books but are planning to I wouldn't read this! Warnings: Cursing, lots of it, maleXmale, character death, depression, and drug and alcohol use. The deal is one review per chapter! So if you want to see updates then review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! New story! I've been reading the maze runner trilogy and I just finished The Death Cure. This story will contain spoilers FYI. If you've not finished the third book stop here!**

 **So I've decided to write my version of the maze runner. Without further delay I give you chapter 1**

He woke up panting and sweating in a dark box. There was loud noises and he is scared. Then it all goes black

...

His hearing comes back little by little, though he cannot quite distinguish words, he knows someone is talking. He strains to focus but the darkness pulls him under again

...

He can hear someone talking and finally the words are clear, though they are not directed towards him, at least, he didn't think they were. "Why won't he wake up? What's wrong with the Greenie?" Said a accented voice sharply "There's nothing physically wrong, he probably is just in shock from the travel up in the box. He'll wake up on his own time. Until then..."

He fought to stay awake but the darkness overpowered him.

...

Someone had a hand to his forehead, checking his temperature. "He's stable, his vitals are good, just one more test." A hand grabs his and squeezes hard. "Okay Greenie, if you can hear me I want you to squeeze my hand." He concentrated all of his strength to what must be his hand and squeezed. It took all of his energy and this time when the darkness came he didn't fight it.

...

"It's been two days! Why isn't he waking up!"

A voice yelled. Another voice sounded, more gentle. "Remember I told you, he'll wake up when he's ready." Someone sighed and a creaking noise came from what he judged was to the left of him. "Keep talking to him, it'll help." The soothing voice said and he heard the sounds of steps leaving the room. The first voice sighed and started to talk. "So what's your name Greenie? What does it start with?" He concentrated and found he could not remember his name. "Can't remember? Well don't worry, it'll come back to you, the name is the only thing they let us keep."

...

A nightmare shocked him awake and he sat up straight in bed. The first thing he saw was an intense pair of brown eyes staring at him

"Day one Greenie. Welcome to the Glade."

 **Cliff! Sorry I couldn't help myself. This one is just a preview so look for longer chapters in the future. Warnings for future chapters: swearing, and lots of it, maleXmale lemons, in the distant future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Enjoy FYI: I own nothing! Except the storyline, you might notice a few things similar to the book, I give full credit to the author**

"Do you remember anything? Your name, where you came from, your family?" The blonde kept harassing him with questions as they walked. "No Blondie I told you I don't remember!" He snapped. Newt sent him an irritated look and he felt bad a little, though he didn't voice it.

"Well, anyways, over there is the place where we sleep, eat, work. The box comes up every month with supplies and a new Greenie." Said Newt. He looked around and locked on the ominous walls surrounding what Blondie referred to as the Glade. "Blondie-" "Don't bloody call me that!" Newt snapped "I have a name, I get that you can't bloody remember yours yet, that's no reason to be in a pissy mood. Check your attitude because we don't need it here!" Newt looked irritated. He looked at him with a glare which is odd considering all the times he's looked at me before he had a poker face on. "Okay." I whispered "I'm sorry." Newt looked surprised. "That's more bloody like it... Now, we only have three rules." He paused and I waited for him to continue. "First, do your part... Second, never harm another glader."

He turned and looked me in the eye "and most importantly, never step beyond those bloody walls." I've never seen Newt look this serious. "Okay." I'm mumbled. He grinned and said "well now that that's shucking over with we have work to do."

"Work? What are you shucking talking about?" He raises his eyebrows in disbelief. "What you think all of this harvests itself? No, Greenie, we have to get in there and dig it ourselves." A sly grin crossed his face "But tonight is time to party." "A party, but-" "No more bloody questions, just get to work." And with that he chucked a shovel at me "What the shuck, Newt you threw a freaking shovel at me!" Newt chuckled "thank you captain obvious. Just get to work. Get some bloody fertilizer."

I stomped away muttering under my breath, not catching the grin Newt sent after me

 _Newt-_

Bloody Greenie is driving me shuck insane with the attitude. But it is kind of amusing watching him adjust to the Glade. He remembers watching each and every new Greenie come up but no one was ever as bloody curious. In his contemplation he failed to notice Alby approaching until he was right in front of him. "Hey shank." Newt jumped so high he felt as if he could scale the tallest tree in the Glade. "Bloody shucking hell who the fuck dares sneak up on me!" Newt said and turned furiously on the unlucky bastard, until he realized it was Alby. His ire raised when he saw Alby desperately trying and failing to contain his laughter. He decided to put an end to it with a firm smack to Albies head. "Shut up shuckface." Alby continued to laugh, holding his sides. Meanwhile he stood there with a sour look on his face until the bloody shuck face stopped laughing a few minutes later. Alby regained his composure, and I raised an eyebrow at him "Done?" He nods, grinning widely "I think so blondie." I growl at the nickname "where in the bloody hell did you decide it was acceptable to call me that shuck face?!" He chuckled and said "Chuck heard the Greenie calling you that earlier, thought it was kind of funny you two are in the nickname stage already, considering he's been conscious about 2 hours-" he dodged my attempt to kick his shins "Come here you fucking shuck face." And he ran, I smirked knowing I could beat him at this. I waited a second, figuring I should give him a head start 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

And I was off, making chase across the Glade. Even at his fast pace it took me only seconds to catch up, and when I did I leaped onto his back, clenching a choke hold. "Never. Ever. Call me that again. And don't even think about insinuating some perverse relationship between myself and the Greenie, unless it's shucking real. Got it?!" He nodded, not being able to speak, and I dropped off his back. "Okay, friend. Now that we've gotten that cleared up I actually need your help with something-" he was cut off mid sentence when a shout echoed around the Glade. I looked to the source and saw the Greenie sprinting, with Ben right behind in hot pursuit. Without further discussion Alby and I sprinted towards the Greenie and Ben. I reached them first and Ben was screaming and attempting to choke the boy beneath him. Not wasting any time I brought my staff down on Bens head, but directly after I felt a sharp pain in my head and everything went black...

 **You got the first two chapters free but before I post the third I ask for at least one review. X, Kae!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! Damn this is the third one today, my inspiration bunny is really kicking with this story! How are you guys liking it so far? I think this is my favorite story so far, which I guess isn't saying much because I currently only have one other story posted. A new one is coming soon *wink* anyways, more news after the chapter, Enjoy!**

 _Newt-_

My head hurts. Like a lot. Bloody hell what is that shucking noise! "What the hell was going through Gally's shucking head whacking Newt like that!?" That voice sounds familiar "Listen greenie I'm pretty sure he was aiming for Ben…" Okay I cannot bloody take anymore of this noise. "Argh what are you two bloody shuck faces arguing over?! Can you not respect those of us who have a bloody shucking headache?!" I groan, attempting to pry open my eyes only to see a bright ass light shining directly into my eyes

"Turn the bloody light off shuck faces." There's a pause and Albies voice mumbles "Well at least his sarcasm is intact-" "I can hear that shuck face, dont think I won't bloody choke you again. Turn the bloody light off!" There is no more words and I hear the click of the light switch turning off. I open one eye slowly and see the offending light has gone away. I sigh in relief and open both eyes. "Who in the bloody hell did this to me?" I ask, noticing the three boys hovering at my bedside. They all looked at each other and Alby nodded to the other two as he started to speak "Newt, just be calm, and try to think of this rationally." Greenie and the med-jack came to either side of my bed. "I'll do my best." I said in a low tone. "Go on." He took a deep breath and said "He didn't mean to do it, at least that's his story. I've thrown him in the pit for a while until things cool down-" "Just get to the bloody point Alby." "Alright, remember what I said. Be calm… It was Gally." I stared at him trying to process this but when I did I saw red. I moved to get up but greenie and the med jack held me down to my outrage "Let me go you bloody shuck faces, I'm gonna murder that bastard, let me go shanks! dammit when my head stops pounding I'm gonna beat the bloody hell out of you both! Let me shucking go!" "They'll let you go if you calm down." Alby said in a rational voice. I closed my eyes, and counted to ten slowly and then opened my eyes again. "Okay… I will do my best to be rational. Please tell me what prompted to crack me in my bloody head from behind, unprovoked." Alby rolled his eyes at my obvious sarcasm. "I think I'll leave the explaining to the greenie on this one." I turned my head to look at the boy who had been silent up until now. "Enlighten me newbie." He sat down on one of the chairs surrounding my bed and cleared his throat

"Well obviously Ben was chasing me… I went to get the shucking fertilizer and suddenly he came out of shucking nowhere. Anyway he chased me to the glade, and next thing I know he was trying to choke me." He absently rubbed at the dark bruises on his neck. Newt's eyes narrowed and darkened when he really took them in. "You hit him over the head and I guess Gally… was trying to make sure he was really knocked out but he hit you instead, anyway, you passed out, obviously. Some of the guys threw Gally in the pit, Alby and I carried you here. The med jack diagnosed you with a moderate concussion.. So Alby and I have been taking turns watching over you-" "Wait _taking turns_. How long have I been bloody asleep?!" Greenie looked down and mumbled "Well, about three days…" I stared at him waiting for him to say he's just kidding but it never came. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. That. Bloody. Bastard." Alby sighed. "Well it'll have to wait we have other matters to discuss." I looked back to Alby and rolled my eyes. "What could possibly be more important?" "Hey shuck face we have to talk about Ben.. He's getting worse and worse and nothing the med-jacks are doing seems to be helping, he tried to attack one of them when they were watching over him." I groaned and lied back down. "Great. Bloody freaking fantastic. It's been forever since we've had to do a banishing." "It's got to be done soon, you can sit out if you want to." I rolled my eyes and said "No shucking way. Lets just get it over with." He sighed "I thought you'd say that. There not much time before the doors close. We better get shucking going." I sigh. "I'd like a minute with the newbie here. Alby I'll meet you outside." He left without a word and the med jack left silently behind him. "Greenie." He looked up "Newt." I blushed as I said "Thanks for helping Alby take care of my arse. Really." He looked surprised. "Um- It was no problem, that's what friends do right?" _Friends…_ are the greenie and I really friends? "Thanks still, we'd better get going. Can't be late to the banishing." He looked up "I guess."

Without another word I rose from the bed and stumbled a bit, newbie caught my arm and stabilized me. "Easy there." He murmured, it was then I realized how close he was, and I couldn't help but look up into his eyes, and surprisingly he looked right back. What are we doing. Before I could complete that thought Minho burst through the door and not realizing the position we were in started talking. "Hey Newty, glad your bet- uh, am I interrupting something?" My eyes snapped away from the greenie to glare at Minho.

"No, we were just joining Alby." Newbie spoke before I could say anything. Minho nodded and left. "We should get down there, wouldn't want to be late." I nodded and he walked out with me right behind him.

Downstairs we met Alby and he said "All the others are ready, let's get this over with."

 **Thank you for your lovely review Fortus loves Newtmas! Yes the Newtmas is coming in the next few chapters ;) 1 more review for the next chapter guys! X Kae**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter gladers! Who was totally loving the Newtmas in the last chapter? Me me me. In this chapter we have the banishing which I'm so looking forward to writing surprisingly. Once again I own nothing but the storyline! These delicious characters sadly aren't mine. Enjoy!**

 _Newt-_

"What is a banishing?" greenie asked for the billionth time. "Bloody hell I just got out of the shucking hospital greenie and you're already grilling me, you'll see what a bloody banishing is in a matter of minutes, I'm not going to shucking attempt to explain it to you." We arrived at the bloody doors to the maze and the greenie finally shut up. I took up one of the poles leaning against the wall. and stepped back. In the distance I saw a few of the others remove Ben from the pit and I shivered at the murderous look in his eyes. Clearly he was beyond all hope. Frypan threw him into the circle just as we heard the roar of the doors beginning to close. Alby shouted "Poles!" and automatically the group shifted the poles to face Ben. I kept my eyes to the ground as the group slowly converged. I tried to ignore Ben's screams until one garnered my attention. "Newt you shank, your shucking boyfriend is going to betray you all! Please don't do this!" I glared at him and kept advancing with the others until Ben was pushed completely into the maze just as the doors shut completely and his screams faded into nothingness.

There was a few moments where everything was silent and then Alby stepped forward and said "He belongs to the maze now." The group nodded silently and began to disperse. I went off towards the forest but not before calling the greenie to come with me. He followed without a word surprisingly. We walked for a while until we reached our destination. It took doubly as long to get there than it normally would, greenie kept tripping over roots. We finally reached our destination. I turned to see his reaction and his eyes were widened and his jaw was slack. I smirked "Careful greenie, you'll catch flies." His jaw snapped shut and he asked me "What is this place." This place was a small pond with sand and rocks surrounding it so there was a bit of privacy. "This is where I come when I need to think." He smirks at me "Or hook up with someone right?" I turn to him in shock. "Who in the bloody hell put that clunk into your head?" He raises his eyebrow "Well, Alby and I had a few interesting conversations while you were comatose." I stammered and started to say something but he interrupts me. "It's okay Newty, I don't mind that you're gay." He paused and I took the opportunity to jump in "Newbie I'm not gay I'm bi, and it's not as if I have many options here. I mean I'm a teenager- you get it." He laughs "Yes I get it, it's okay. It was nice to learn something about you, you being so closed off and all." I turned to him in disbelief "Me? Closed off? Shuck greenie have I hid anything from you since you've been here? You know more about me then some of the guys who have been here for years."

He raises his eyebrows "Really?" I huff "Yes, bloody hell, really." I plop down next to the water "For example I never showed any of the hookups this place." I don't look to see his expression but I do feel him lower himself to the ground next to me. "Well I have an idea." "Lay it on me greenie." He smirks and pulls his shirt off. I gape at him in confusion. "Greenie what are you doing?" His smirk turns into a grin and he pulls me up next to him. "I want to swim." I roll my eyes "Course you do, but we can't, the water is bloody freezing." His grin turns devious and his eyebrows raise. "Is it now, I think I'll test it myself." I turn around, headed back to my spot on the sand. "By all means greenie, if you want to catch hypothermia, be my guest." The sound that leaves my mouth when I feel myself lifted off the ground is slightly embarrassing, but not nearly as embarrassing as the squeal that leaves me as greenie drops me into the bloody freezing water. I resurface and glare at the traitor who is holding his sides laughing. "I- ah, can't believed you _squealed_ , like that!" He laughs until his voice goes hoarse. I stand there with my arms around my chest shivering until he's done, several minutes later. "I'm glad you're bloody amused." With that I grab his ankle and pull him in with me. He screams at the cold and glares at me. "Shucking hell Newt you could have warned me how shucking cold it was." I roll my eyes "I did bloody warn you slinthead. Now as long as we're in here we might as well bloody swim," I pull off my wet shirt, chucking it onto the sand to dry. "Oh, well, about that. I can't really swim." I stare at him in disbelief. "Then why the bloody hell did you want to come swimming?" He shrugs, "Maybe you could teach me?" I snort, "Maybe another time when the water isn't bloody freezing greenie."

He nods in agreement, "Let's get out of this water Newty." I roll my eyes at the nickname as we walk out of the pond, shivering all the way.

*Time skip*

The sun has decided to make an appearance as we lay on the sand, drying off. I sigh as it warms my skin, and I really don't care if it burns me

 **So this one is really short but I have a surprise! Two chapters for one review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muahaha I'm back! Cute newtmas in this chapter! Bloody go on and drool.**

 **As always I own nothing**

 _Newt-_

"I got it! Who was your first kiss here?" I groan, of all questions to ask he picks that one. "Shuck this sounds so bad… Are you sure you don't want to ask something else?" "Nope blondie." I wince "Alright, alright… It was frypan." He looks at me in disbelief and promptly bursts into laughter. I glare at him menacingly and that puts an end to the laughter. "But frypan… and you, shuck that's awkward." I glance down cursing myself for telling him. "Alright I get it it's shucking weird, he was new and I felt bad for him… Shuck what am I bloody saying at least I'm not a bloody virgin newbie." I feel him freeze and realize the reality of what I just said. "Shuck greenie I'm sorry, none of us really know-" "Thomas…" He whispers, I glance at him "Come again?" "Thomas… my name is Thomas." A grin breaks across his face and he tackles me in a hug. I laugh "Thomas, huh, I like it."

He laughs "You don't have to call me greenie or newbie anymore." I mess up his hair and he grins "Nah, you'll always be my greenie." He looks at me in shock and I stumble realizing what I just said, and the implications. "I-I mean you still a bloody greenie, you've been here less than a week Tommy." Thomas presses a finger to my lips. "It's okay Newty, and did I just hear you call me Tommy?" He grins and I blush deeper than I already am. "I guess I did." He smirks, I bloody hate that smirk. "It's okay I like it Newty." "Good, and know if everyone starts calling me Newty I will kill you." He laughs "Okay Newty, our secret."

"Good" I wink at him, "We should probably be getting back, for the bonfire and everything." "Great." and he winks back, bloody hell this shuck face is amusing.

He pulls me up and we walk back toward the glade.

*Time Skip*

 _Thomas-_

I laugh loudly as Minho falls flat on his face trying to catch Newt in a headlock. All of this started when Gally, just released from the pit, proclaimed he had found a way to make his brew alcoholic somehow. By now Minho and most of the others were shuck faced drunk, I was still nursing my first drink, and Newt was on his second. Minho however, being the dare devil of the group was on his fourth drink in the course of two hours. That shuck face is going to be miserable tomorrow. Newt steps out of the ring and plops down next to me, taking a gulp from his drink. "So Tommy, having fun at your first party?" I smirk over at him "Oh yes I'm really entertained." He laughs "Shuck Tommy then why are you sitting staring at those bloody doors?" I shrug "Just wondering what's out there, no one will shucking tell me." Newt mumbles "Aw what the hell, you're bound to find out anyway." I look at him curiously "Find out what?"

He sighs and begins to talk. "Alright shuck face, now listen here. What sits beyond those doors is a bloody nightmare.. The maze is a terrible place, and that's why not just anyone can go in there. Do you hear that noise?" I listen hard and hear far away crashes and bangs, that seem to be coming from beyond the walls. I nod "I hear it." and Newt continues "It's the maze. Changing." Disbelief colors my tone "How is that even possible?" Newt shrugs "If you ever meet the bloody bastards that put us here feel free to ask. But aside from it changing every single night, there are the Grievers." Suddenly I hear a screech from within the maze, I turn to Newt with wide eyes "Yep Tommy, that's them, now no ones seen one and lived to tell about it, but you saw what happened to Ben?" He stops and I nod so he continues. "That's what happens when you get stung by a Griever." I wince "We call it the changing. The poison seeps through your body until you're driven bloody mad." I sit silently trying to take this all in, it's almost too much.

"So the grievers are why not just anyone can go into the maze?" I ask and Newt shrugs "They are part of the reason, yes, but not the only reason.." He takes a drink and then continues "Runners are specially trained. They are the bravest of us, the fastest, the smartest, and most of all they posses a talent for quick thinking. Even they aren't strong enough to survive a night in the maze… Not everyone is equipt for that sort of challenge." I ponder for a moment. "You are all of those things, were you ever a runner?" Newt is silent, he looks at the ground and scratches his chin before answering. "I was… But there was an accident and obviously that resulted in my limp, so I could no longer run."

Before I could ask anymore Minho vaulted over and sat next to Newt and grinned at us "Seems like I'm interfering again lovebirds, but we're playing a party game and the guest of honor and his keeper are required to participate." Newt rolls his eyes "Okay shuck face we'll be right there."

I look over after Minho has left and Newt smirks at me, "Don't worry, it won't be so bad." I gulp and grab the concoction from his hands and take a long gulp of it, feeling it burn down my throat. After I'm done I stare at him with an intense gaze and say "Let's do it."

 **Woo party game next chapter! Who's excited?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey shuck faces! New chapter and more from Thomas and Newt's pov! Enjoy**

 **As always I own nothing**

 _Previously_

 _I handed him back the drink once I was done and stared at him with an intense gaze "Let's do it."_

 _Thomas-_

"Okay shuck faces what are we playing?" I ask. Minho whooped and calls "Truth or dare Tommy boy." I take another gulp of Newt's drink and when I stop it seems courage has seeped into my veins because I say "Bring it on shanks." Taking another swipe from the bottle. Some of the guys chuckle and Newt raises an eyebrow at me. "Ooh newbie has some attitude, isn't that right Newty." Newt- being mid swig spits out the concoction and chokes, glaring at Minho. "Don't bloody call me that shank." Minho smirks "Oh right only _Tommy_ calls you that right? Looks like Newt has himself another fling, right boys?" I know Minho is just teasing but Newt seems to take it seriously and he attempts to lunge across to do shuck knows what to Minho, I catch him and jerk him back into his seat.

I lean to whisper "Don't worry I'll get him back, just play along." I pull back and smirk "Are we gonna play this shucking game or not?" Minho whistles "Well with that spirit, you go first greenie." I smirk and say "Alright then, dare." Minho sniggers "I dare you to sneak up to Alby's cabin and tickle him awake." I snort "That's the worst you can do Minho? Alright who's coming with me to watch me do it?"

They end up sending frypan with me and I sneak up to Alby's room quietly, keeping the door open so I can escape quickly. I walk up to his bed and thank god his shirt is already off. I reach over and tickle him and he instantly jerks awake, and luckily before he can take in his surroundings I bail before he recognizes me. Frypan and I rejoin the circle, clutching our sides in laughter. Newt looks at me in amazement. "I can't believe you actually got out of there without incurring Alby's bloody wrath." I nod "Good that." Minho replies,

"Alright Thomas your turn." I smirk, this is what I've been waiting for. "Frypan." He stares at me in disbelief, obviously everyone believed I would choose Minho. He clears his throat. "Yes, greenie?" I hold a stare and ask "Truth or Dare." He mumbles "Truth." I grin, I was hoping he'd say that. "So frypan, you think that Newt and I are a couple right?" He nods "Well I happen to know we're not the only couple in the glade, so tell me frypan, who exactly did I hear groaning your name last night?" He openly gapes and Minho stares at me in apparent shock "Remember if you lie what happens." I smirk at him, and he gulps, "Newt, would you like to remind this shank of what happens when you lie in truth or dare." Newt smirks "If someone is found to be lying they must strip and remain naked for the remainder of the round." Frypan looks panicked and finally starts to talk. "Fine. It was Minho alright." He scowls at me and Minho smirks and takes a drink. "I like you greenie, you have guts."

I nod in thanks as he bellows "Alright lover, who's next?" I stop paying attention to the game and just drink and drink some more, becoming quite drunk over the course of the round. My attention however snaps back to the game when it is Newt's turn. He smirks and of course tells Minho to dare him. Minho gets a devious look on his face and says "I dare you kiss Thomas." I smirk at Minho and he shrugs at me. Newt takes a long gulp of his drink and says "Get over here Tommy, prepare for the kiss of your life." I decide to play along.

I smirk at him "Oh Newt, I think you should be the one preparing." And with that I crawl onto his lap, straddling him. I lean in really close to whisper "Make it a good one Newty." and I decide to tease him. He attempts to catch my lips but I turn so he kisses my cheek, I grab his head while we're close and whisper "I prefer my kisses private." And wink at him, moving off his lap. He gapes at me and Minho complains. "Minho you just said he had to kiss me, you never specified where." He still fumes and the game moves on. Newt dares Gally streak around the glade and he smirks when Gally chickens out and takes a drink. Gally dares a slicer to chug a whole cup of the alcohol, the slicer does it to my, and everyone else's disbelief. By this point everyone else is more drunk then we are and unlikely to notice so we sneak off and risk death by snagging some snacks from the kitchen. Newt is chuckling the whole time and we take off running to the woods. Newt cannot stop laughing and I shush him, trying not the attract the attention of other gladers. I relax when we make it to the pond. Newt laughs again and plops down on the sand. "Tommy, I feel really good." I laugh and lay down beside him.

For a while we don't say anything, just listening to the faraway sounds of the maze changing. "I'm glad you didn't kiss me." Newt said suddenly, sounding very sober. That was definitely not what I was expecting. "Why is that Newty?" I teased. I squealed as he jumped on top of me. Literally every part of him was pressing into me. Every. Shucking. Part. He was so warm and I just wanted to lean forward the inch that separated his face from mine. He leaned forward and I feel his breath on my face. He smells like smoke, mint, and something that can only be described as sunshine. It is Newt. He breathes in my ear "Because... If we kiss I will be sober, so you have no excuse." I stare into his eyes intensely. Two can play this game. "Hmm. No excuse for what exactly?" He looks surprised at my boldness. But that lasts a few seconds before he smirks and leans even closer. So. Close. My eyes literally beg for him to kiss me. "I know you want it Tommy…" He runs his hand down my chest and… Suddenly his heat disappears from over me. I groan in frustration and he laughs,

"You'll have to wait until were not bloody sloshed Tommy." I don't say anything and for a few minutes the only sound between us is the light breeze over the glade, I can still feel him over me, pressing into my body. His smell is like sunshine, there is literally no other way to describe it. He starts to hiccup and I smile, "Having trouble holding your liquor Newty?" I don't turn to see his expression but I hear him mumble "Slim it you bloody shank." I chuckle and turn to him. "We should probably go to bed Newty." He tries to nod but it ends up looking like a cross between a yes and a no. We lean on each other to get up, and after what I judge to be about ten or so minutes we are stumbling down the path. I feel warm and sparks when he leans on me and it confuses me. If he wanted me why would he reject me?

I do not have much time to ponder as we reach the glade and catch sight of the other boys sitting around the slowly dimming fire. Newt whispers to me "They haven't noticed us, lets just go to bed." I nod in agreement and we sneak in the shadows to the homestead, Newt's cabin is closer so we go there.

I don't remember anything from that point on.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's here, the aftermath of newtmas drunken almost hookup! Muahaha my muse would not shut up about this chapter.**

 _Newt-_

I'm becoming very much tired of waking up with my bloody head pounding. I mean shuck it's getting old fast. The devil is surely punishing me for something. I am so absorbed in my pain at first I don't even realize that I am not the only occupant of the bed I am on. My eyes shoot open and close again as my eyes are bloody burned out of the sockets by the light streaming into the room.

Internally I am freaking out. Who the hell is in my bed?! And why can't I bloody remember anything about last night? I know I was drunk on Gally's brew but I didn't realize exactly how drunk.

Someone sighs next to me and I try to fake sleeping. "Newt I know you're awake, so stop faking." I take a deep breath in relief, recognizing the voice of Thomas. Suddenly I'm hit by the memories of last night. I groan and turn around, Thomas is so close to me and I'm startled although we were much closer last night if those dreams are real.

He smiles at me reassuringly. "I remember too, and you should know I think I like you. It's okay if you don't like me we can just stay friends." I open and close my mouth a few times and before I can say anything Chuck bursts into the room in a panic, oblivious to the situation. "Guy's you need to come now! There is something seriously wrong with Gally! He's freaking out!" My eyes widen and I grab Chuck. "Has he been stung?!" He tries to grab me and pull me to the door. "I don't know, I just know he's screaming and going on about Thomas."

... Everything pauses for a moment. Thomas looks at me in confusion. "Well we'd better go check it out." I mummer. Thomas nods in agreement.

Moments later we are approaching a group of gladers surrounding Gally with some of them holding him down. The moment he sees Thomas he writhes in frustration and a few more boys step in to hold him down. It's not until we get closer that I can distinguish exactly what he is saying "HE PUT US HERE! LET... ME... GO... YOU... FUCKING... SHANKS! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU ALL WHEN I GET OUT!" I run over and shout over him. "What is he going on about?!" Frypan answers me. "We don't know, he went for a walk in the woods and now he's gone mad!"

I look Clint in the eyes and see my own dread mirrored there. "Lift his shirt." He screams again and tries to escape the hands holding him, in the end he is overpowered and his shirt is pushed up. I winch and look away from the festering sting on his left side. It's deep enough to reveal part of one rib.

The boys except Gally fall silent for a moment and then it seems everyone starts moving at once. Clint and the other Med jack asses the wound quickly and order the boys to carry him to their room near the homestead, designed for boys going through the changing.

I just stand there in silence as they haul a writhing Gally away.

Most of the boys disperse quickly, and eventually Thomas and I are the only ones left.

"Newt." I turn and find Tommy smiling at me. "I seem to recall a promise to teach me how to swim." I grin and nod "Okay then Tommy I'll race you to the lake." And I turn and run.

Tommy lets me win the race to the lake, there is no way I'm faster than him with my limp. "Let's start then."

What I judge to be about an hour later I have taught him the basic front stroke and flutter kick. The bad part is he has the grace of a grievor in the water. He stays afloat, but barely. It is unbelievably amusing. I stifle a laugh as I watch him flail. "Enough! I can stay above water, I've had enough swimming lessons." I smile and nod "I think you've had enough too."

Later…

Thomas and I are laying on the beach, I never thought I could be so comfortable with absolute silence.

The peace doesn't last of course. "Newt, did you mean what you said last night? That you wanted to kiss me?" Great, I was hoping he'd forget that. But maybe- no we were both drunk. I don't like Tommy like that, he's bloody good lookin- _**no**_ _I cannot think about him like this._

"I-um-maybe… I don't know yet, okay? We were drunk and I might sort of like you. But I-uh I'm not bloody sure yet so-"

I don't register it for a moment, but when I do it all crashes around me at once.

 _Tommy bloody hell, what!_ He's kissing me. I'm shocked still for a moment but after a moment I register what I'm feeling. _Electricity._ It feels so good, and I stop thinking.

Eyes slipping closed my arms come up and around his body. Tommy melts into me and that is my last coherent thought.

 _Thomas-_

Newt presses his lips against mine and he lets out a breathy moan that makes me instantly hard. His lips move against mine and his tongue presses to my lips, I gasp at the feeling and his tongue glides over mine. I let him dominate the kiss and focus on exploring his body. Arms, chest, neck, back, I let my hands roam freely. Newt bites my lip gently and I groan. He flips us over so he's straddling my waist and it's so shucking hot I can't breathe.

Newt isn't deterred and his lips streak over my jaw and down my neck. My eyes roll back and I moan his name. "Newwwttt. Fuck." He doesn't stop what he's doing and suddenly he find a spot between my jaw and the back of my ear that causes my whole body to jerk and I gasp over and over. I see white for a moment. After a few minutes I come back down to earth. My eyes are closed and I can feel Newts body pressing into me.

My eyes fly open and all I can see is Newt staring curiously at me, his bright eyes boring into mine. "Well that was certainly something." I raise my eyebrow. "Ya think? What the shuck did you do to me?" He just stares in shock, and then he rolls off of me in hysterics. "Your- A- bloody… Virgin…?" He speaks in between loud bellowing laughter. I scowl at him. "Well my memory goes back to the first day here and no I haven't shucking been with anyone in that time you shucking shank."

In the midsts of my rant he's stopped laughing and is laying on the ground staring at me again. "Will you bloody stop staring you shuck head." His head tilts to the side. "Did you just say bloody Tommy?" I glare. "I guess I did you shuck face."

He smiles at me and my mood softens. "I just got you off Tommy. You neck is awful sensitive by the way." I roll my eyes. "Yeah well I liked whatever it is that you did, I'd like to do it again sometime, but right now we need to get some shucking sleep." Newt nods in agreement and together we trod back to the homestead.

 **You all know the deal, one review equals one chapter :) reviews keep me inspired and I absolutely love reading them.**


End file.
